Electronically controlled carburetors have been developed in order to improve engine starting and performance characteristics, such as when the engine is being idled. In such known control systems, the fuel-to-air ratio of the fuel mixture that is introduced to the combustion chamber is adjusted by controlling the setting of a choke valve within the carburetor. The setting of the choke valve is determined by taking into consideration certain variables, such as engine speed, intake air pressure, and engine coolant temperature. However, the consideration of the aforementioned variables in determining the setting of the choke valve has been found to be less than optimal.
Additionally, in known systems for controlling the fuel-to-air ratio of the fuel mixture, the control systems are created as stand-alone and/or separate modules relative to the engine and its other modules and/or sub-systems. As a result, the existing electronic control systems may add additional costs, take up valuable space within the engine compartment, and create an added degree of complexity in designing and/or building the engine.
In view of the above, a need exists for improved systems and methods for electronically controlling the fuel-to-air ratio for internal combustion engines.